Question: Ben had to do problems 35 through 59 for homework tonight. If Ben did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 35 through 59, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 25. We see that Ben did 25 problems. Notice that he did 25 and not 24 problems.